


The End

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Series 4 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And it's based on the glorious gay pilot, I'm so salty about the way it ended, M/M, Moffat and Gatiss are dicks, Satire, Series 4 Fix It, So here's the real ending, peace out mfs, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: My last fic for this fandom. Sherlock let me down so hard. So I leave with you with this last story. Thanks for reading with me. I'll still write fan fiction, just not for BBC Sherlock.PS: I almost named this "The Final Solution" but, well, considering...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic for this fandom. Sherlock let me down so hard. So I leave with you with this last story. Thanks for reading with me. I'll still write fan fiction, just not for BBC Sherlock.
> 
> PS: I almost named this "The Final Solution" but, well, considering...

Sherlock woke up with a start. He was in his bed at 221B Baker Street. The detective sighed in relief. "Oh thank God!"

"Sherlock? Love?" John was waking up too, his arms curled around Sherlock's waist. "What is it?"

"Oh, I had the most awful dream! There was this criminal mastermind named Moriarty who wanted to keep you and I apart, so I had to fake my own death and leave you for two years. Then when I came back, you got married to this assassin who tried to kill me, but you forgave her for some reason. And also there was this dominatrix who wanted to have sex with me, even though she was a lesbian, and Mycroft was hiding this secret sister from me in a mental asylum because she burned down our summer home from my childhood and killed my dog. But he actually turned out to be a boy named Victor who was my best friend when I was little, even though in reality Victor was actually my boyfriend from university. And for some reason you were in a well but you couldn't climb out because your feet were chained to the bottom, but then I guess the chains disappeared or something because I lowered you a rope and you were able to climb out just fine. And then we were stuck in platonic, closeted hell for the rest of eternity."

"Wow," said John. "That sounds like a really stupid dream. Why would I ever take back someone who shot you?"

"I know! It was so idiotic," Sherlock agreed. "Like a badly written TV show."

"Well, good thing none of THAT ever happened," John laughed. "Anyway, husband of mine. Wanna have sex?"

"Yes please."

And they lived happily fucking ever after. THE END.


End file.
